


No-name

by lingyizi



Category: Jackson Wang - Fandom
Genre: M/M, ns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lingyizi/pseuds/lingyizi
Summary: 文笔很差，权当记录了ns





	No-name

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔很差，权当记录了  
> ns

    我第一次看见她，是在她搬来的那个早上。南方的天气总是闷热又黏腻，我住的是上个年代的小区，大多都是老人和孩子。我记得我那天刚送完孩子上学，折返去拿落在家里的资料时，看到了她。  
    轻爽的香水味给人些许凉意，她正上楼，而我正下楼。她那时正在给邻里打招呼，她瞧见了我，也上前来介绍自己。  
我才知道，她是新搬来的邻居，来这里打算开一家私人的托管所，趁机向邻居们做个宣传。  
    当她向我侃侃而谈的时候，我注意到了她与众不同的丰满。她穿着一件衬衫搭配着一条紧身黑裤，也许是因为她的屁股过于挺翘了吧。  
   我当然不会在别人与我谈话时如此无礼的仔细打量，加上时间不允许，我打了声招呼就走了，兴许是这个老旧小区过道过于狭窄，也或者说眼前的小姐胸部太丰满了，我从她身旁路过的时候不小心蹭了一下，我下意识的扭头说抱歉时，不知是不是我看错了，她竟脸红地低下了头，身体也无意识的扭动。只可惜我当时实在是赶时间上班，便匆匆离开了。  
   当晚回家的时候，我从我妻子的嘴里才得知，邻居名字叫“王嘉尔”，因为我与妻子上班忙碌，因此妻子以后把孩子放在邻居经营的托管所了。我惊讶于一向谨慎的妻子居然如此容易相信刚来不久的邻居，妻子倒是笑笑说，嘉嘉那么招小孩子喜欢，你懂什么。  
    嘉嘉?  
    我无奈的摇摇头。

      
    事实上，我与这个名字叫王嘉尔的小可人的故事就这样开始了。我与她关系变得密切就是她搬来的第二天，借着交伙食费来到了她的家。与平常家里的摆设无异，她收下了钱，便回头找单据，写好给我收据。她走到客厅的小桌前，蹲在地上，用手撑着桌子，写着。我盯着她的背，尽管她穿着宽松的黑T，但我敢肯定的是，没有看到她的内衣带子，也很难说。不得不提到的一点是，我听到了很小的嗡嗡声。  
    是的，如果我没有猜错。  
    我轻轻地走到她身后，蹲了下来，从后面抱着她，显然她吓了一跳。  
    “先生，怎么了？”  
    我不理会，我注意到了她额头细密的汗珠。我一只手伸向她下面，另一只手大胆地伸向她的胸部位置。她吓得抓住了我的手，想要抽离开。  
    我当然不会给她这个机会，并且我已经注意到他并没有穿胸罩了。  
    “胸那么大，还不穿胸罩，想要勾引谁？”我说着，用力揉搓着她的胸部，另一只手隔着裤子变换着力度地按着她的跳蛋。  
   她似乎受不了这一刺激，腿软得坐了下来。“我没有，嘉嘉不是。”王嘉尔此时嘴唇红红的，兴许是汗的缘故，她妆有点花了，更显得楚楚可怜。  
    “嘉嘉?真骚！”  
    我显然被她这么一副楚楚可怜的样子弄得有些受不了了，底下的东西也抬起了头。我一把把她抱起来，放在沙发上，顺手脱掉她运动用的黑色短裤。把她的腿捞起来，便看到她那索然无味的小内裤包着她可爱的小跳蛋。把她的内裤一侧拉开，拿出那小玩具，那水就开始往外流。  
    王嘉尔显然也受不了了，她看着眼前想要侵犯她的男人，眼泪就不断地往外流，抡起拳头就打。可是，在男人眼里这不痛不痒的拳头，就是所谓的情趣。  
    “放开我，变态！”  
    我笑着，把她的上衣掀起来，想要用这个沾满淫水的跳蛋放在她乳头上。不曾想到她胸不仅大而且乳头也是未经人事的粉色，不禁让我破坏欲猛增。  
    我把王嘉尔从颈脖处捞起来，然后一手抓着她的大奶子，另一只手伸向她的下面。我想着，她用跳蛋不放进洞里也就只有两种可能，一是处女，而是阴蒂更敏感。我怀着尝试的态度，下面的时候一直按压揉搓着她的阴蒂。  
    胸部和阴蒂的两面夹击让王嘉尔软下了身子，腿也不挺地抖动。  
    “你水真多啊，都流在我裤子上了哦。”我得意地说。  
    王嘉尔似是感到羞愧，头低得老下了，但同时也看到了，男人的手指正揉搓着自己的阴蒂，自己的淫水沾了男人满手都是。  
    我看着眼前美人的反应，见她不抗拒，心中大喜，把两根手指探进洞内搅着，拇指则继续揉搓着她的阴蒂。  
    这进一步的刺激晃了王嘉尔的心神，她不自觉地把手搭在了我的手臂上，脚顶着地面想要脱离的样子，嘴里还不自觉的说着“求求你，哥哥……放……放过我好不好？……啊！”  
    这话说的，谁受得了呢?我当然是使坏地用力抠了一下她的小骚穴，她一下子就软下来了。同时她肥美的小屁股正正好顶着我的勃起部位。  
    美人在怀，哪里忍得住呢。我用舌头舔向她的耳廓，且轻声地说:“哥哥那里很难受呢，能让哥哥顶进你的骚洞吗？”  
    这句话自然不是询问，与此同时，我解开我的裤带掏出了我憋得红肿的阴茎。  
    王嘉尔看着我的粗大，情不自禁地咽了口唾沫，这一切我看在眼里，我笑了，温柔地说:“很快，嘉嘉乖一点好吗?”说完，亲了一口小美人红润的小嘴。  
    我把王嘉尔放倒，抬起他一条腿，对准洞口就往里边冲刺。  
    “啊……唔!啊……”  
    看着眼前的小美人，因为我的冲刺胸脯一颤一颤地，嘴里也无意识地吐出呻吟声来，下面的大家伙又硬了几分。  
    不知道过了多久，只觉得那一刻真的很美好。

   日子还是要过，只是与往常不一样了。  
   “嘉嘉要亲亲!”   看着眼前的小情儿，站在托管所门前要亲亲的可爱样子。  
    “你是喜欢嘉嘉还是✘✘，你只能喜欢我!”说着，跨坐在自己身上吃醋的样子。  
     “嘉嘉想要你操我的小骚穴呀。”屁股蹭着我两腿之间那个物件的诱惑样子。  
    也许这才是人生吧。


End file.
